


August 12

by proserpine_in_phases



Series: Help! I'm alive [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), police interview transcript, transcript, written while drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proserpine_in_phases/pseuds/proserpine_in_phases
Summary: State of Michigan vs. CyberLife AP500 697-420-876Court File No.: 69-LO-27-420Janet Vandwood (JV)Detective Gavin Reed (DR)August 12, 2038Interview transcript





	August 12

State of Michigan vs. CyberLife AP500 697-420-876  
Court File No.: 69-LOL-69-420

Janet Vandwood (JV)  
Detective Gavin Reed (DR)  
August 12, 2038

DR: Time now is 22:23 hours. August 12, 2038. Janet, state your full name, date of birth.  
JV: Janet May Vandwood. 2-20-91  
DR: So I got a call, ambulance call was here for this, for the shop, and there was some altercation of some sort. An old coworker came to pick up a check, something about a check. Stopped at the store office to get a check.  
JV: Correct.  
DR: Coworker named . . . Jacob Riley?  
JV: Yeah.  
DR: And then followed you here to the check out lanes.  
JV: Yep.  
DR: And, go from there.  
JV: I got out his final check and I started talking a little bit. He was doing some trash talking about our business and he said that he did some stocking for us, and he didn't get paid for it. And, so, he's been lying to us the whole time, so. Moral of the story is, he worked for a whole week, corporate paid him for the whole week, and he only worked for two days. So corporate said he wasn't going to get the money because we already paid him. So. He claimed he was trying to get a week's vacation, but he didn't work for a whole year. So we kept arguing this and that, and we argued about, you know, he's been talking bad about our business, slandering us, and so then we told him, "Stop it, here's your check, get out of here." And we got into a little bit of an arguing match about this and that. And then Steve showed up. And then, I said, "Don't talk to us about it." I said, "Just contact corporate about all the stuff you said about our business, let the lawyers deal with it." And then Steve went over there and.  
DR: Who's Steve?  
JV: Steve. Our android.  
DR: Ok.  
JV: He came here while we were talking outside.  
DR: That normal for your android?  
JV: No, not really but Steve’s been kinda weird lately. Still works good, but kinda. I don’t know.  
DR: Uh huh.  
JV: More likely to talk back? Kinda nice, like he finally downloaded a personality. Anyway, and then he, uh, Jake, he started arguing with us again, and then he raised his hand up to point at Steve and say, "You are a piece of crap," or whatever, and as soon as he raised his hand to point at him, he got hit, Steve hit him, and he fell and hit the, he was knocked out cold before he even hit the floor. So then I went after him and kind of wrestled a little bit and, uh. Tried to get Steve away. Just to get him away from him, and we turned around and Jake was laying on the ground and there was all kinds of blood and so then I tended to him.  
DR: So, he used the name 'Steve' but,  
JV: Yeah. Steve is.  
DR: Steve's an android  
JV: Yeah, his designation is.  
DR: Right.  
JV: Like AP420 or something  
DR: He’s an android, but his name's Steve.  
JV: Yeah.  
DR: So Jake, he has a mark on his face, he said Steve punched him, or slapped him.  
JV: No, that.  
DR: Did you see it, were you close enough to see him?  
JV: When Jake raised his hand up to point at him, I think he was thinking he was going to hit him, and then that's when he got hit. I gave him probably the mark, from when we were wrestling and stuff like that afterwards. After Jake got hit. Because I went after him after that.  
DR: And then you, you realized Jake actually was injured.  
JV: I seen him go down, he was like this, and I thought he was going to get back up, but then I went after him to get him away, and then I turn around and there's Jake laying in a pool of blood. So then, I pushed him away and left him and tended to Jake, so.  
DR: And the patrol was a block away, so they couldn't have been too far behind.  
JV: No.  
DR: I mean I don't know who was initial call, but it wasn't thirty seconds until Chen and Miller showed up once the call come on.  
JV: No. It wasn't.  
DR: So it couldn't have been a huge time delay.  
JV: No. You got here fairly quick.  
DR: So you didn't see Steve punch him, but you did see Jake raise his hand at him.  
JV: Well he was, he pointed at him, and then he raised his hand like this, he was going to point at him, because I seen his finger coming out, and then that's when he got hit, because I think he thought he was going to hit him. Yeah, and then, pfft, lying down. Like, oh god, and so then I went after him, so I didn't see, after that I went after him because.  
DR: Right.  
JV: He pissed me off. So I went after him.  
DR: You were out in front of the shop, same as they were. You were within close proximity?  
JV: Yeah, yeah, I'd say five feet.  
DR: Alright. And what happened to Steve after that?  
JV: Then he just took off running, ain’t never seen anything like it.  
DR: The android ran out of the store?  
JV: Yeah.  
DR: See which way it went?  
JV: No, I was focused on Jake, trying to stop the bleeding.  
DR: Alright. Time now is 22:31. End of statement.

..  
Detective’s notes: CCTV evidence shows argument did take place between manager and victim, android did intervene. Manager never wrestles with either victim or android, yells something at android (no audio recording) before attending victim.

**Author's Note:**

> so anyway I've been wanting to do a series of pre-revolution deviant cases for a while now, and no time like the present to add a fic because I'm kinda drunk and that's like. primo lowered inhibitions = writing and posting time what can I say? getting some of that genuine rum soaked energy out there man
> 
> will there be more? I hope so, I don't want to waste [ this excellent song reference](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZoK63Bk7pgw) on two fics
> 
> anyways if you can't tell I've actually done some freelance irl transcription work. no real names or events are referenced in this work, however.
> 
> mm before I forget find me on the tumblr at [proserpine-in-phases](http://proserpine-in-phases.tumblr.com/) for the Real Proserpine Experience ™


End file.
